Afraid and Alone
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: When Megatron died his eldest son, Lightningbreaker ruled over the Decepticons until he thought Nightblast, his young brother was going to be a threat. All this leads the destruction of the leader himself. What will his mate, Lightningpulse, do? One-Shot... Reviews please!


"Why?!" A young yellow and black femme cried out as tears streamed down her face plates. "Please come back! PLEASE!" She shook the lifeless form of a large gray mech."Lightningbreaker! Come back!"

I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before

She turned his helm toward hers and stared into his black optics. "P-Please... " She pressed her helm closer to his and sobbed. "Please... I-I wanna see your red optics... Please.. Tell me it's okay!" The femme wailed as she nuzzled herself under his servo. "Please... 'Breaker, please!"

"M-Mamma... "

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?

The yellow and black femme sobbed harder when she heard Darkblaze's voice.

"DON'T LEAVE US!"

You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wanders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced

"Lightningpulse... " Nightblast murmured amidst the chaos of tears. The femme timidly looked up at her mate's brother, energon flowing down her cheeks. "Wh-What... Am I... " Lightningpulse choked on her words.

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?

"I will allow you to stay, along with Darkblaze, Lightflash and Sunburst... " The new Decepticon leader curled his servos into fists as he looked down. "Lightningpulse... I'm... So sorry... "

Lightningpulse just turned and nuzzled into her life-less protector. "'B-Breaker, please... Come back to me... "

It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The Beginning of the End  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open you eyes  
And let's talk once again

She felt her sparklings curl around her and Lightningpulse sobbed when she thought about the things her mate wouldn't be a part of anymore. "OH, PRIMUS PLEASE!" She screamed at the sky before collapsing on Lightningbreaker's frame. "Please... Let him come back to me... " Lightningpulse slowly looked up at his face and cried, shakily holding his helm in her servos.

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

"I didn't t-tell you this... and I'm sorry I-I didn't... but y-you were my a-angel!" She broke down in uncontrollable sobs when the last word slipped out of her lips. "Y-You were my p-protector! M-My lover... My mate... " She closed her optics as more tears streamed down her face. "Wh-Why did you even want s-someone as broken as me? Why d-did you love m-me? I-I never... deserved you... "

Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life

"Lightningbreaker! I-I'm so sorry! I-I should've told you!" The yellow and black femme let her helm fall on his up-er chest. "I'm sorry... "

So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my turn  
To go to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While their here  
And say I love you

"I... I love you, Lightningbreaker... " She felt her optics burn with tears as she slowly lifted her helm to his and kissed him timidly.

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

"I've always loved you and always will, my love... " She murmured as she pulled back slightly and curled close to his cold body. "Oh, Lightningbreaker... " Her voice cracked. "What am I going to do without you with me... ? I'm so afraid... "

* * *

First song: Hymn for the Missing - Red

Second song: Things left Unsaid - Disciple

*sobbing* I hope you liked this story! TT-TT


End file.
